Possibly Ready
by All for the Art
Summary: Sesshomaru has life made.  Women, money, and power all at his finger tips.  But still, there is something missing.   Rin has been reborn in the farm country of Pin Drop, West of Chicago.  When tragedy strikes her life again, will she be the same?
1. Prelude

A/N:

Hey guys! My first Sesshomaru/Rin fanfic! I absolutely love Rin and Sesshomaru's father-daughter relationship.

I wrote this story to show what Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship would be like if they were to meat again in modern times.

Hope you enjoy!

**Prelude:**

"You look beautiful my darling", Seishu says to the young girl in the chair in front of him. Her hair in pig tails and dressed in a frilly dress, she looks adorable. She looks like a doll. Toyed and moved by men and anyone whoever wishes to control her strings.

"Thank you Sei-kun", she says emotionless.

He looks at her in disappointment. The loss of her family and friends had made her cold to here very core. It was a miracle if she talked and a myth that she would ever smile.

Seishu put down the brush and made his way in front of her," You know I love you", he brushes her hair across her face, "since I never had children I always considered you my daughter." She still looks at him with her emotionless eyes. "Do you want to stay?"

A moment of silence passes through them.

Getting up, he returns to brushing her hair. "You do look beautiful"

"Thank you Sei-kun."

Releasing a breath, "My poor, innocent Rin."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Yay! First Chapter!

This is from Rin's POV by the way. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

The fields are so beautiful this year! Me and my brother, Tinshi-kun, chase each other to the stream. Pushing over each other we end up smashing a few flowers and send petals shooting from the ground.

"Catch me if you can", I yell to him.

"No fair Rin!"

"Well, I said no tag backs!"

I bolt to the river, nearly missing Tinshi by a hair every three seconds. As much as I don't like to admit it, he's almost as fast as me.

As I make my way to the edge of the stream, he pushes me into it and I crash into the cold liquid.

Laughing he says,"Pay back sucks doesn't it."

I get up and ring out my hair, "That's no fair! I didn't deserve to be pushed in the water!"

"Well then don't push me into the dirt to try to get a head start."

"That still doesn't count!"

He places his hands on his hips,"Oh yes it does", he grins, "I'm older. So, I get to increase your punishment."

I climb back to the ledge and proceed to take off my shirt and skirt, "I'm going to tell Mom when we get back."

"Then I'll tell her that you broke her favorite cup."

I stand there in my undershirt and underwear shivering,"That wasn't me! You liar!"

Taking his jacket off and handing it to me he says," Yeah, but she'll believe me over you because I'm older."

"By one year", I grab the jacket and put it on the ground and sit on it.

"I didn't give you my jacket so you could sit your wet butt on it."

"I didn't expect you to push me into the water."

We sit by the stream and wait for my clothes to get dry.

I really don't know what I would do without Tinshi. We've been together for the whole 9 years of my life. Most siblings fought and hated each other but, Tinshi and I never did; we always got along just fine. Out of the two brothers I have, Tinshi is my favorite. I got along with him almost as well as I do with Kei-kun, my oldest brother.

Since our father died, Kei-kun had become like my Dad. See, I never really knew my father. He died shortly after I was born. Mom said he died of a heart-attack but I think Kei thinks differently. He loved my Dad the most. They were close, so said my mother, and spent a lot of time with each other. So when my father died, it really crushed him. He kind of closed up for awhile and wouldn't talk to anyone. It took some time for him to come back to reality. But when he stepped back into the universe, he was ready to take over the world.

"Hey Rin", Tinshi whispers.

I look at him, "What?"

"Did you ever think what the future would be like? What we would be like?"

What an idot. "Well, yeah. I think we'll end up just like how we think we will."

He looks at me all serious, "That's a really stupid answer."

"Well a stupid question deserves a stupid answer."

"No, I'm being for real here Rin. Will we end up like Dad with our families or will we be something that will change the world?"

"Tinshi..."

"Rin, I dont' want to die", Tinshi puts his head in his knees and starts tearing up, "I don't want to die and leave everyone. I don't want to die."

I go by him and touch his shoulder, "Tinshi, we all have to die sometime", he picks his head up and more tears fall from his eyes, "But only when we are ready to go."

''Rin", he questions. His lips start to quiver.

"Dad left only because it was time for him to go. Then when he left, Kei-kun had to take his place because it was time for him to begin. Do you see where I am getting at."

He wipes his tears and looks down at his hands, "Still, I'm scared."

"I am too. But, when the time comes", I stand up and extend my hand to him,"I'll be ready."

He looks at my hand for a little bit. "Please", I say. He takes my hand slowly in his and I lift him up.

Me and him. He and I, will and can make it through anything.

DING. DING. We hear bells coming from the house.

"Time to go home." I get dressed as quick as I can and run back to the house. Leaving peace and serenity for hell and flame, this the last time I think I shall have a good memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

"Jaken", I say into the speaker.

"Yes, sir", a voice comes back.

"Come into my office and take this paperwork."

"Oh most cerainly, sir! I'm on my way right now-", I cut the message short and wait for him to take this crap off of my desk.

As calm and quiet my office is now it is cut short by a large bang from my door. I glare at the door and wait for him to come in.

An older man steps from the door with a large red mark on his forhead, "I'm sorry, sir. I tried to come in as fast as I can and forgot that the door was locked." He is a chubby, short man with large glasses, projecting his eyes many times larger than what they should be.

"Just take the papers and leave."

"Ah yes, sir! Right away!" He runs over to my desk and takes the pile of paperwork. His greenish looking skin sickens me a little bit. I would fire him if I could but he's been with me for awhile now and I can trust him with my bank accounts. As clumsy and reckless as he is, he's the biggest asset I have. I would never let him know that though.

Papers falling from his arms he says, "Is there anything else that you need, sir?"

I turn my chair around and face the skyline of Chicago, "No. There is nothing else."

"Very well then! Ring if you need anything!"

I hear him close the door and another loud boom. It is safe to assume that he fell and dropped all of my organized paperwork. The fool.

Getting up from my chair I face the window and the magnificent city. Humans have improved along the ages. As stupid and impulsive as they are, they can make a place beautiful.

Since feudal Japan became modern and adapted to western living, I had to adapt as well. Demons were becoming fewer and fewer since guns and people began to grow. As far as I know, I am the only one left. Darwinism certainly played a part in the life of demons.

After World War II, it became all to clear that power did not lay in physical strength. It layed in mind and buisness. I layed the seeds of success in buisness and my tree of knowledge grew significtanly. As soon as it began, I took over Japan with the fist of supply and demand. I became a multi-billionaire and went through many false alliases. Reason why: People would begin to question why a buisness owner would never die.

Using make-up to cover my birthmaks and moon, it became far to easy to look human.

RING! RING! Going over to my desk, I answer the phone, "Yes?"

"Your limo is here if you would like to leave", my secretary says.

"Tell my chauffer to wait a few minutes. I'll be there shortly."

"Certainly, sir."

I hang the phone up and go in my drawer. I shuffle through the pens and papers to find the picture. Her picture.

As I had changed my lifestyle and philosophical views, my needs changed as well. My thirst for company became more apparent after everyone died. With money comes fortune. From fortune comes power. From power came women. I never wanted to marry since I would never age, but mistresses worked out just as well. Woman came and went, I had felt the satisfaction from females that I would never have if I did not change my morals. Stress can be a killer and sex can be the pill to relieve my tension.

Through the countless women I've been with, I only felt a certain something for only one. You might call it love or loneliness, but there was certainly something. I wanted to be with her. She made me feel, well, incredible. No one could imagine the pain I went through when I told her we couldn't be together. I closed down and became the same cold self I was when Naraku was around. I forced myself not to think of her nor what she had done for me. I tried the company of others but they could not smother her from my memory.

Fifty years later, I hired an investigator to find out what became of her. I hoped that she got married and lived happily. My hopes were destroyed when he came back a week later and told me she killed her self July 2, 1946. The day after I broke it off. He gave me her photograph. I destroyed all the ones I had of her.

Holding the picture infront of me, I looked at her beauty. Her black hair and blue eyes were covered by the gray in the photo. Oh well.

I exit and think of the other women in my life. Apart from her, there was another. One I would consider my daughter, Rin. My sweet little girl.

After I dropped Rin off in Kagome's village, I went off to fight demons and conquere Japan. While I was off, I vistied my daughter. Watched her grow up, get married, and, a reaccuring factor in my life, die. She died in child birth.

Kohaku and her had affections for each other since he came back from slaying demons. As quick as they were reunited, they got married. I was happy and immediatly disliked the boy, as any father would.

After they got married, Rin became pregnant and ill. Kagome and Sango did all they could to try to save her but the disease claimed her first. She produced a boy. Looking almost exactly like her, he was beautiful. She wanted to name the boy after me and it was so.

Kohaku was a good father. Tought the child how to defend himself and how to treat people with respect. And with that, Rin's bloodline grew.

I miss her so much. I thought of trying to find her reincarnation but that would be impossible. Besides, if I found her what would I say? I can only hope that she is doing the best and have a better life than her previous.

Grabbing my jacket I head out the door. Head up and looking to the future to fulfill my loneliness. My name is Sesshomaru and I shall conquere Japan as I had done before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

Entering the gate, Tinshi and I rush for the front door. Of course, Tinshi beats me to it.

"Come on", I say exhausted, "I'm starving!"

"Yeah, same here." Grabbing the door with both hands he releases it quickly and gives a shriek.

A bit frightened, I yell, "What was that for?"

He stares at his hands. Red and starting blister, he looks at me, "The door handle is really hot."

I take his jacket and wrap it around the handle. I pull the door open and a huge gust of black smoke pours out.

I bend over and start coughing, "What...what's going on?"

"Mom!"

Before I know it, Tinshi runs past me and goes into the inferno.

"Tinshi! Stop!"

But it's too late. He's inside.

I take the jacket and cover my mouth and nose. "I'm coming Tinshi!"

Not looking back, I run into our home.

The temperature is so hot. I go to the floor and start crawling, like I was shown in school. Except, I am trying to get in the flames instead of out.

"Tinshi! Mom! Kei", I begin yelling, "Where are you guys?"

I'm in the living room and see a figure on the ground. I immediatly recognize this mass. It's Kei! Oh Kei! I found you!

"Kei", I begin shouting. I crawl as fast as I can to get to him. "Kei! Are you okay?" He's on his side, facing away from me. "Kei? Can you hear me? Kei-" I stop my sentence as soon as I roll him over. There's a hole in his forehead and blood everywhere.

I scream and let go of his shoulder. Backing away, I scream more. He's dead. Oh God. He's dead. Dead.

"Mom", I scream bloody murder. "MOM!" Getting to my feet I run upstairs where the smoke is coming from. I don't care anymore that smoke is entering my lungs. I just need to get to Mom. Oh God. Mom, help me. Mommy, I'm scared. What happened, Mommy? Mom?

Running to her room, I see Tinshi in the doorway. Laying on the floor facing in the room.

"Tinshi", I scream. Tears running down my face and snot pouring out of my nose. "Tinshi", I cry, "Where's Mom? Tinshi!"

He looks at me. Barely opening his eyes he motions to the bed. Flame covers the bed and wall. I don't know what he wants me to look at. Her bed and furniture are on fire.

"Tinshi, where's Mom?"

Closing his eyes he whispers, "On...the bed", the only thing he lets out.

I stare in horror at the bed. A burnt figure of my mom lays on the bed. Oh God. Oh my God. Mommy? Where are you Mommy? That can't be you, Mommy! That's not you Mommy! It can't be!

I scream and cry some more. I try to talk but I just can't. Mommy, where are you? Please help us Mommy!

I gaze at Tinshi. He's blurry from my tears. "Tinshi, we need to leave", I say between hiccups. "Come on. We gotta go." I grab his arm and tug on it but he's not moving. He's not even looking at me. No. NO! You can't leave me either Tinshi! You can't!

I try to lift him and drag him as far as the bottom of the stairs. The smoke. It's everywhere. My lungs hurt. I can't breathe. Mommy? Kei? Can you help me? Please. I hurt.

I fall to the floor with Tinshi in my arms.

Mommy? Kei? I hurt. Please help me.

I hold onto Tinshi. Hoping my embrace will shield him from the smoke.

This can't be the end. I'm not ready yet. Please, I don't want to die. I'm scared.

Mommy? Kei? Tinshi? I'm scared. Mommy please make this nightmare end. God, please make this end. Please. I'm so scared.

Everything gets blurry and dark.

Mommy?

I can't seeing anything anymore.

Kei? Tinshi?

I hurt.

God?

Please...stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

"Oh, Darling", the woman next to me whispers, "That was wonderful".

I look at her and give her a small smile, "Well, I try."

She comes up from behind me. Her breasts press against my back while her hands feels my chest.

"How could one resist such a fine creature."

"You did a good job yourself", I say.

She laughs and let's her hands explore my body. Her dark hair and lips are close to my ear. Nibbling a bit, she whispers, "Let's go round three."

"Not now", I push away and get off the bed, "I have work to do."

She lays back down on the bed and watches me get dressed, "What a shame. I was hoping we could break our previous record." Grabbing the remote she turns the television on and starts flipping through the channels.

Fastening my belt, I look over at the flat screen and see what show she has settled on watching. "The news? How unlike yourself."

Turning to me, still naked, "I happen to be interested in the new shops they are putting in.", she turns back to the television, "They have a segment on the best shops in Chicago."

"I assume you'll be wanting money then."

"Oh, you just read my mind."

"You're an open book."

"That's not nice", she pouts.

I turn back to the television. The bottled blonde news anchor ends her segment on her so interesting segment on the elderly having trouble getting people to see them. How shocking.

"Thank you Sophie", the black anchor replies. Adjusting his papers he faces the camera, "Last night, a house fire broke out in Pin Drop county, a small farm country West of Chicago. It is believed that the fire was caused by a candle in the upper story of the home."

I reach for my shirt and place my arms within the holes.

"Unfortunately, two members of the family died while the two children were lifted to the nearest hospital. While the little boy is in worst condition than the girl, it can be assumed that they both will be needing intensive care.

"Our most hopeful wishes to these children. Let us pray that they make it out safely.

"Back to you Sophie."

I tie my tie and make my way to the door.

"Oh Darling?"

I stop in my tracks and look back at Sasha, "You still need the money?"

"Certainly, Darling."


End file.
